In modern internal combustion engines, such as diesel engines, complex after-treatment systems have been developed to reduce the concentrations of regulated constituents such as hydrocarbons (HC), oxides of nitrogen (NOx), and particulate matter (PM) in the exhaust discharged from vehicles containing diesel powerplants. As these systems have evolved, they have become increasingly complex and often bulky, giving rise to a variety of packaging issues which must be resolved for individual applications. In addition, the proliferation of parts and components making up each system tends to complicate both original equipment assembly and service in the field. Moreover, as the number of components increases, the effective surface area of the system as a whole tends to increase. This increase in surface area contributes to the amount of heat rejected from after-treatment system components. This heat loss not only causes packaging issues for neighboring components, but also tends to decrease after-treatment system effectiveness as rejected heat must be compensated when initiating or managing temperatures of system components.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an improved after-treatment component that addresses these and other issues related to packaging and heat rejection of the after-treatment component while providing for reduced cost, complexity, and component count.